Firmado James P
by Crysania M
Summary: Los últimos meses de vida de los Potter a través de las cartas que James enviaba a Peter.


N/A; según J.K Rowling, los Potter empezaron a ocultarse unos meses antes del nacimiento de Harry, y este fic se basa en los meses anteriores y posteriores a aquello, con un James POV y en forma de cartas. Por supuesto, todo esto le pertenece a ella. Sólo es mío el placer de crear algo sobre ello. Espero que os guste.

------------------------

------------------------

------------------------

3 de agosto de 1979

_Querido Peter:_

_No quiero darte la charla, pero te has perdido la última reunión de eso que no hace falta que mencione y hace dos semanas que no te veo. Espero que tengas una buena excusa para darle ya sabes a quién o su ojo te acosará hasta cuando vayas a cagar. _

_La próxima es el día después del aniversario en que le ganamos aquél partido a Ravenclaw, cuando la celebración en la Sala Común terminó como terminó. ¡Confío en que lo recuerdes!_

_Muchos besos de Lily y blablabla._

_James P._

--

28 de octubre de 1979

_Querido Peter:_

_Voy a ser padre._

_Merlín, voy a ser padre. No puedo expresar lo que siento. ¿Puedes creer que he llorado? _

_Un niño, yo, James Potter, un niño MÍO. Mío y de Lily. Creo que me haré un hechizo de adhesión o de unión permanente (no me digas que no pueden hacerse con personas o algo por el estilo, ya se me ocurrirá algo) para tenerlos pegados a mí todo el día, para no separarme de ellos nunca. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Voy a ser padre! ¡Y en Hogwarts decíais que Lily Evans pasaba de mí, ignorantes! ¿Y si hubiera tirado la toalla, Colagusano?_

_Me habría gustado contártelo en persona pero no sé donde demonios te metes, no te veo desde la última reunión. Además, por alguna razón tu chimenea no está conectada a la red, y no me pareció seguro aparecerme en tu casa. De cualquier forma, la lechuza te encontrará en seguida. _

_Bueno, el sábado vendrán Sirius y Remus a cenar para celebrarlo. Ni que decir tiene que te quiero aquí como un clavo. Estírate y trae un par de botellas de algo, aunque sea zumo de calabaza… seguro que Sirius trae whisky de fuego para tumbar a un troll._

_James P._

_P.D: Colagusano, voy a ser PADRE._

_--_

14 de noviembre de 1979

_Querido Peter:_

_¿Cómo va todo?_

_Nosotros ya hemos empezado a comprar un montón de cosas para el crío, que como supongo sabrás va a llamarse Harry. Dice Lily que piense también un nombre por si es niña, pero no tiene sentido; va a ser niño y se va a llamar Harry. Bueno, Harry James, como yo. Estaría bien que llevara también su nombre, pero temo por la seguridad de un niño en Hogwarts llamado 'Harry Lily Potter'. Seguro que es tan listo como yo, que juega igual de bien al Quidditch y que saca los maravillosos ojos de Lily. Sólo espero que el pobre no salga tan miope como su padre._

_Ayer vino Sirius, como siempre armando escándalo con la moto. Y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que traer un mini-camiseta en la que ponía 'Aún no hago magia pero tengo una buena varita'. A mí me pareció genial, pero Lily nos dijo que estábamos locos si creíamos que su hijo llevaría esa camiseta. En realidad, está un poco de mal humor, disgustada; ha escrito a Petunia, esa urraca que tiene por hermana, para contarle lo del niño, y ni siquiera le ha respondido. A mí me da igual pero ella está dolida. En fin, siempre ha sido una arpía._

_Bueno, Lily no quería que te dijera nada… pero la verdad es que el otro día, cuando vinisteis a cenar, te vi muy raro. Puede que algo triste, para ser exactos. Y bastante ausente. Sólo espero que si algo te preocupa me lo cuentes, porque ya sé que están pasando muchas cosas y que todos estamos nerviosos, en especial con esta maldita guerra que parece no acabar nunca. En resumen, que no me hagas ponerme blandengue ni nada de eso, sólo digo que si te pasa algo y me entero de otra forma, haré que te salgan trenzas. Y no de la cabeza_

_James P._

_P.D: Hablando de trenzas, a ver si se te ve el pelo para algo más que para las reuniones..._

--

16 de diciembre de 1979

_Querido Peter: _

_A veces es genial que todos tus amigos sean un grupo de desarraigados sin familia o unos repudiados por sus seres-no-tan-queridos; eso te permite pasar la Navidad con ellos. Bueno, tus amigos y tú mismo, claro. Lily y yo estaremos aquí ( ¿dónde si no? ) y Sirius y Remus pasarán también las fiestas con nosotros. _

_La casa ya está llena de colgajos por todas partes, parece la entrada de un circo muggle. Ayer estuve desgnomizando el jardín, pero Lily no me dejó colgarlos por el salón, ¿te lo puedes creer? Quedaban estupendos. Luego vino Bathilda y nos estuvo ayudando con el árbol mientras le daba a Lily algunos consejos para el embarazo. La mitad de ellos me dieron bastante grima, la verdad, pero eso debe ser porque soy hombre y no entiendo de eso._

_¿Entonces tú vendrás o qué? No sé que narices haces que te mantiene tan ocupado porque me imagino que si fuera algo para lo que ya sabes, nos habríamos enterado. Más te vale no estar liado con alguien y no habérnoslo contado, desgraciado. Aunque lo dudo porque eres demasiado feo (bueno, mira a Sirius, que es demasiado bobo)_

_Contéstanos con lo que sea. Si es que no, te enviaré un vociferador que gritará hasta que te mees en los pantalones._

_James P._

--

28 de diciembre de 1979

_Querido Peter:_

_Aunque al final hayas sido tan capullo como para no venir a casa a pasar las navidades, te seguimos esperando para Año Nuevo. Remus y Sirius estarán, así que me da igual lo que sea que estés haciendo dondequiera que estés._

_A Lily le encantó tu regalo; no sé como lo haces para acertar siempre._

_¡Te esperamos el 31!_

_James P._

--

12 de febrero de 1980

_Querido Peter:_

_Siempre te estoy echando la bronca porque no sabemos nada de ti, y ya ves… desde que nos vimos en Año Nuevo no te hemos escrito ni una vez. Además a causa del estado de Lily hemos sido autorizados a ausentarnos de las reuniones. _

_Ya no tiene mucho sentido seguir tomando precauciones con las cartas, hablar en clave, ocultar nombres y tonterías por el estilo. Además, Lily y yo sólo tenemos contacto con personas de nuestra entera confianza. Y si nos controlan el correo… bueno, puede que lleven meses haciéndolo._

_La guerra está en su punto álgido, aunque eso ya lo sabes. No sabemos cuando terminará todo esto y ahora estamos seguros de que somos objetivo de Quien-tú-Sabes. Vivimos un poco aislados, pero la verdad es que no nos importa demasiado. Sirius y Remus vienen tanto como pueden, y Bathilda casi cada día. _

_Lily engorda por momentos (cuando vengas a vernos no se lo digas, por lo que más quieras) y no hace más que comer ranas de chocolate. Está más guapa que nunca. Quiero que tengamos un hijo detrás de otro, sin parar (no sé que opina ella al respecto). Puede que hasta logre fundar mi propio equipo de Quidditch, quien sabe. Pero desde luego Harry James tiene que tener al menos… diez hermanos. O veinte, ya veremos._

_Os echamos de menos una burrada._

_James P._

--

19 de febrero de 1980

_Querido Peter:_

_Sirius me ha dicho que está hasta las narices de que le escriba dos o tres veces por semana, que nos vemos tan a menudo que no tiene sentido que le cuente en cada carta las variaciones en el diámetro del vientre de Lily._

_Pero, de verdad, M-E A-B-U-R-RO._

_Merlín, como odio a Quién-tu-Sabes por tenernos aquí encerrados._

_¡Ahora lo entiendo, quiere matarnos de aburrimiento!_

_Lily no se queja, pero es que ella no se queja nunca. No es justo. No es justo que ella sea tan maravillosa y yo un inmaduro que encima bromea sobre algo tan serio._

_Además, tampoco es que estemos encerrados; salimos... al jardín._

_Colagusano, que acabe ya esta maldita guerra. Y ven a vernos. Eso sí, desde la casa de Remus y Sirius, porque hoy por hoy nuestra chimenea ya sólo está conectada a la Red con la suya, y si las cosas siguen poniéndose feas, pronto dejará de estarlo (ya sabes, por seguridad). Además en nuestra casa no puedes Aparecerte._

_Un beso. _

_James P._

_P.D: ¿Te he mandado un beso? Debo de haberme vuelto loco._

_P.D2: ¿Tú estás harto también de que te escriba? Si es así dilo, aunque te va a servir de poco porque seguiré haciéndolo._

_P.D3: Me aburro, Colagusano. _

--

6 de marzo de 1980

_Querido Peter:_

_Hoy no ha sido un buen día. Un colegio de la ciudad ha sufrido un ataque, y aunque no ha habido víctimas todo quedó destruido. Según los muggles todo se debió a un escape de gas (ya sabes, lo usan para cocinar), pero nosotros sabemos que no es así._

_Bathilda vino a vernos, pero no hacía más que sollozar, poner nerviosa a Lily y cabrearme a mí._

_Estoy harto. Esta puta guerra no acaba nunca y yo no quiero que mi hijo crezca en medio de esto. _

_Me gustaría meterle a Quien-tú-Sabes mi varita por el culo. A él y a todos los cabrones asesinos lameculos que se pasan el día con Lord Follamuertos, como la zorra de la prima de Sirius._

_Bueno, Colagusano, voy a mandar esta carta antes de que Lily vea la cantidad de tacos que estoy escribiendo y me prohíba coger la lechuza._

_Un abrazo, colega, y ten cuidado por ahí._

_James P._

--

24 de marzo de 1980

_Querido Peter:_

_Me alegro de que por fin nos hayas escrito una carta como es debido, es decir, con más de cinco líneas. Teníamos muchas ganas de tener noticias de la gente, porque sólo hablamos con Alastor de vez en cuando y tomando unas precauciones que hasta a Lily le parecen exageradas. Bueno, y con Remus y _

_Sirius, claro, que se pasan las normas por la entrepierna._

_Por lo demás, no hay mucho que contarte. Nuestros entretenimientos se ven reducidos a las visitas de Bathilda, al ajedrez mágico y a preparar la llegada de Harry. Eso nos ayuda a estar felices y esperanzados. Eso y las eventuales buenas noticias sobre nuestros amigos y compañeros. Cada vez más eventuales, a decir verdad…_

_Esperamos verte pronto._

_James P._

_P.D: Supongo que has notado una mejora sutil en mi vocabulario. Agradéceselo a Lily._

--

2 de abril de 1890

_Querido Peter:_

_No te asustes si no recibes noticias nuestras en un tiempo. Sólo es por precaución, Alastor nos lo ha aconsejado, y ya sabes como da él los consejos. Como te dije, estamos vigilados, y aunque de momento se aseguran de que podamos enviar las cartas y de que nuestra casa sea un lugar seguro, es necesario buscar una alternativa a largo plazo en previsión de que nuestra situación se alargue… más de lo que creemos._

_No puedo decirte más, lo siento. Me gustaría, pero ni yo mismo sé mucho más. Sólo que no quiero seguir así, ni que mi hijo nazca en una cárcel._

_James P._

--

13 de marzo de 1980

_Querido Peter:_

_Por fin nos autorizan a tener contacto con la gente otra vez, ya que por el momento todo parece estar bien así; además de los miles de millones de encantamientos de protección que han puesto a la casa, puede que traigan algún troll para que haga guardia. Bueno, lo del troll me lo acabo de inventar, pero si me preguntas, me parecería igualmente una solución de mierda. Y la verdad, Colagusano, estaría genial que me preguntaras, porque nadie nos ha pedido nuestra opinión a Lily o a mí sobre este interminable encierro en nuestra propia casa. Sí, sé que es por nuestro bien, nuestra seguridad, pero preferiría estar luchando y jugándome la vida que encadenado a la chimenea. Sin embargo ahora Lily y yo tenemos responsabilidades y no podemos ir por ahí ondeando la varita como si tuviéramos quince años. Y menos ella, que ya tiene el tamaño de un dragón adolescente._

_Odio la guerra. ¿Sabes lo que haré cuando acabe? _

_No, yo tampoco. Pero seguramente incluya una escoba y a mí montando sin ropa sobre ella._

_James P._

_P.D: no te vemos desde Año Nuevo, la Orden no puede tenerte tan ocupado. Eres un capullo, ven de una jodida vez o volveré a emplear mi peor vocabulario._

--

17 de marzo de 1980

_Querido Peter:_

_Celebro que tengas la decencia de decir que te pasarás a visitarnos este fin de semana._

_Les diré a los chicos que vengan también._

_James P._

--

2 de mayo de 1980

_Querido Peter:_

_¿Cómo va todo?_

_Cada vez pienso más que te has liado con alguien y no nos lo quieres contar, porque no vienes nunca y tus cartas son una mierda (me da igual que vinieras hace poco… no vienes nunca). Sí, es la verdad, tus cartas son una mierda; no cuentas nada, son cortas y la última tenía toda la tinta corrida ¿Es que te duermes sobre ellas? De verdad, si te duermes mientras escribes y babeas sobre el pergamino prefiero no saberlo._

_Esta última semana Remus y Sirius han venido casi cada día (no como tú). Dicen que sólo se te ve por las reuniones y que casi no hablas con ellos. De verdad, tío, todos estamos nerviosos, cabreados, asustados… pero si no confías en tus amigos ¿en quién vas a hacerlo?_

_James P._

--

16 de mayo de 1980

_Querido Peter:_

_¡Sácame de aquí!_

_O al menos cuéntame algo de lo que pasa fuera. Sirius lo intenta pero Remus siempre le corta porque "no quiere preocuparnos", y el Profeta no es más que basura censurada._

_No puedo más…_

_Si Lily no estuviera conmigo no sé qué haría._

_Suerte que pronto seré padre y eso me convertirá en el ser más feliz de esta mierda de mundo._

_James P. _

--

22 de junio de 1980

_Querido Peter:_

_Definitivamente todo está patas arriba. Ya te habrás enterado del derrumbe de esos edificios en Londres y de la explosión de la refinería en Belfast. Bathilda no deja de venir trayendo noticias cada vez más desalentadoras; me sentiría tentado de prohibirle la entrada en casa cuando se pone así si no fuera porque la adoro._

_¿Hasta cuando, Colagusano?_

_En fin._

_Te echamos de menos._

_James P._

--

23 de julio de 1980

_Querido Peter_:

_No volveré a decirlo ni una vez más, por todos los santos ¿Cuándo piensas venir? Hace semanas que no te vemos, y seguro que estás deseando disfrutar de una comida de verdad (seamos sinceros, Colagusano, no puedes llamar 'cocinar' a eso que haces, con varita o sin ella)._

_Lily tiene muchas ganas de verte. Además, está un poco triste estos días; últimamente ha estado recordando a los McKinnon y sigue sin saber nada de la estúpida de su hermana. Así que no tienes excusa, te esperamos._

_James P._

_P.D: Lily se ha puesto enorme, ven antes de que explote. _

--

31 de julio de 1980

_Querido Peter:_

_Soy padre…_

--

3 de agosto de 1980

_Querido Peter:_

_Soy padre…_

_No es felicidad. No puedo expresarlo. Lo tuve entre mis brazos y sentí que había esperanza, que todo era posible y fácil. Maravilloso. Que si habíamos creado algo tan mágico, ningún mal sería capaz de destruirlo. Ahora tenemos algo por lo que luchar más fuerte que la paz, que la victoria o que nosotros mismos… hemos creado una vida._

_James P._

_P.D: tienes que venir a conocer a Harry cuanto antes._

--

11 de agosto de 1980

_Querido Peter:_

_El otro día fue tal vez uno de los mejores de mi vida; vosotros, Lily, Harry y yo. Las personas más importantes de mi vida, en casa. Aunque fue una lástima que sólo estuvieseis un par de horas. _

_No podría ser más afortunado. La guerra ya no importa ¿no sientes que todo saldrá bien, que todo acabará pronto y volverá a ser como antes?_

_James P._

--

22 de agosto de 1980

_Querido Peter:_

_Él lo sabe. Sabe de la existencia de Harry y corremos más peligro que nunca. Alastor nos lo ha dicho._

_Ahora más que nunca debemos extremar las precauciones y protegernos. Protegernos nosotros y proteger a Harry James. Sólo podré entregar cartas en mano cuando algún miembro de la Orden se Aparezca en casa. Se acabó la Red y se acabaron las lechuzas._

_Espero que podamos comunicarnos pronto._

_Un abrazo de James y Lily._

--

13 de noviembre de 1980

_Querido Peter:_

_Después de una eternidad aprovecho para escribirte una carta corta ahora que Alastor ha venido a comer, a ver cómo estamos y a traernos noticias._

_Harry ha crecido un montón para tener menos de cuatro meses. Tiene los ojos de Lily, aunque eso ya lo sabes. Es tan guapo como ella, por suerte. Os echamos de menos. Espero que ganéis la guerra para que podamos salir pronto de aquí, porque me van a salir doxys en los huevos._

_Os echamos de menos._

_James P._

_P.D: Os echamos de menos._

--

19 de enero de 1981

_Querido Peter:_

_Aún lamento terriblemente que no os dejaran pasar el Año Nuevo ni la Navidad con nosotros, aunque entiendo que es por seguridad y por asuntos de la Orden. Fue algo triste, pero por suerte estamos los tres juntos, que es lo importante. _

_Harry está cada vez más guapo (como su padre)._

_Espero que todos estéis bien. Las noticias que recibimos no son todo lo frecuentes que quisiéramos._

_James P._

--

27 de febrero de 1981

_Querido Peter:_

_Remus nos hace una visita relámpago y me ha dicho que te dé noticias nuestras, ¡pero no me da tiempo! Así que sólo te digo que estamos bien. _

_El encierro me está haciendo engordar, y eso no me gusta nada. Pero por lo demás bien._

_Un abrazo._

_James P._

--

4 de mayo de 1981

_Querido Peter:_

_Todo es tan ridículo que no sé ni qué contarte. _

_Me alegro de que el último miembro de la Orden al que mandasen fueras tú, pero si para una vez que vienes a vernos te pasas la media hora revisando nuestros encantamientos de protección… nosotros mismos los revisamos unas veinte veces al día, así que por eso no hay que preocuparse (a no ser que seas Alastor, que ahora mismo no deja de observar sobre mi hombro cómo te escribo)_

_Ojalá pudierais escribirnos, porque ya no nos llega ni el Profeta y a veces nos aburrimos como monos._

_¡Harry está enorme! Bueno, ya lo viste, es que son ya diez meses._

_Esperamos volver a verte pronto._

_James P._

--

5 de agosto de 1981

_Querido Peter:_

_Nuestro pequeño Harry tiene ya un año, es increíble. Un par de días después le tocó venir a Sirius, aunque si los de la Orden hubieran sabido que iba a regalarle una escoba en miniatura puede que se lo hubieran pensado. Lily se subía por las paredes, pero el crío está enloquecido con ella y yo también, para qué negarlo. Seguro que se convierte en un gran jugador, como su padre. ¿Tienes idea de lo listo que es? Ojalá la guerra termine pronto para que podáis venir a menudo y ver cómo crece y aprende. Es el niño más guapo y listo del mundo, aunque eso ya lo he dicho. Es todo un Gryffindor, estoy seguro, como todas las personas que le quieren._

_Un abrazo._

_James P._

--

29 de agosto de 1981

_Querido Peter:_

_En vista de que han decidido venir a vernos/visitarnos/controlarnos más a menudo, tenemos la oportunidad de recibir noticias de la gente con más frecuencia. El hijo de Frank y Alice ha cumplido también un año hace poco; ¿no nació el mismo día que Harry? En fin, lamentamos mucho no poder haberle conocido aún. A ver si hay suerte y nos los mandan uno de estos días por aquí._

_Colagusano, ¿a dónde nos lleva esta guerra? ¿Qué mundo habrá por disputarse cuando todo esto termine?_

_James P._

--

14 de septiembre de 1981

_Querido Peter:_

_Las cosas no van bien. Lily y yo lo sabemos. La Orden lo sabe y no hay muchas expectativas de poner fin pronto a esto. Quien-tú-Sabes es fuerte y sus fieles parecen salir de debajo de las piedras. Los nuestros luchan incansables, pero su fuerza y su ánimo no son infinitos. Nuestras filas se ven mermadas día tras día y cada vez hay menos buenas noticias._

_Lily tiene miedo. Yo tengo miedo. Pero nuestro hijo es ajeno, feliz. Y listo, listo como un boggart. Así que sólo podemos esperar y tirar un poco más de la esperanza que él nos da. Al fin y al cabo tenemos mucha más suerte que otros que han perdido a sus seres queridos o que no tienen amigos que los protejan y los cuiden. Somos afortunados en realidad, tenemos un hogar que podemos llamar nuestro y personas alrededor que no nos abandonarán._

_James P._

--

20 de octubre de 1981

_Querido Peter:_

_Alastor ha estado aquí. Nos ha contado lo que hablasteis en la última reunión de la Orden. Lo que acordasteis. Que es la mejor opción. La última, la más segura._

_Ven a casa, Peter. Lily y yo queremos verte. Seguro que te dejan venir. Así nos veremos y hablaremos de cómo será todo. Nunca hemos hecho esto antes._

_Sólo gracias._

_Un abrazo._

_James y Lily_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Una lágrima cae y la tinta del pergamino se corre emborronando la puntiaguda caligrafía. Sus manos tiemblan incontrolablemente. Se caerá. Desfallecerá. Y ojalá alguien lo mate antes de que haga lo que está a punto de hacer… pero ya es tarde y no hay marcha atrás.

Se alza majestuoso, alto y poderoso, terrible. Su túnica ondea y su voz destila maldad y algo de lo que es imposible abstraerse. Él lo sabe porque está atrapado. Sí, está atrapado. Tanto que le ha vendido su alma, su vida, su juventud, su piel, su mente, su conciencia, su paz.

.- Mi fiel… Colagusano.

La seductora cadencia de sus palabras sigue flotando en el aire y no puede dejar de sentirla aun cuando se estremece y llora.

.- ¿Qué has traído para tu Señor?

El fajo de pergaminos se agita en sus manos. Las muestra, casi las arroja, y su Señor las coge examinándolas con un mal disimulado interés.

.- ¿Cartas? ¿Me has traído… cartas, Colagusano?

Quiere hablar para que las palabras dejen de estar en su lengua, en su garganta y en su cabeza, pero le falta el aire y de un momento a otro toda su resistencia se quebrará.

.- Son de los Potter, mi Señor.

.- ¿De los Potter? ¿Y qué puedo encontrar de interés en ellas?

Todo ha terminado ya. Su último hilo de unión con la cordura está a punto de romperse, y será él mismo quién lo corte.

.- ¿Y bien, Colagusano? No hagas que me impaciente. ¿Sabes ya cómo puedo llegar hasta los Potter?

.- Mi Señor… ahora soy su Guardián.

-----

-----

-----

-----

-----

Madre mía, llevo la tira de tiempo con esto y no lo acababa nunca. Bueno, pues sea lo que sea, aquí está. Ya veis… no sé hasta qué punto es canon y hasta qué punto me lo he inventado, pero en realidad sí pienso que James y Lily vivieron casi encerrados los últimos meses, y que aunque Peter no tenga excusa, sí tuvo que sufrir lo suyo (de ahí que no le vean el pelo). Suelo terminar de escribir y publicar sin revisar, así que espero que me perdonéis posibles dedazos.

Agradeceré cualquier muestra de lo que sea, ¡besos!

Crysania


End file.
